bioshockfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One In A Million
'' "You were created to defend the gatherers but somehow, you turned against that purpose.When your creators threatened to kill you, I was there to save you. It is because of me that you have the free will to attempt anything. If you help me, I can also give you the power to succeed at anything you attempt." '' The lone Big Daddy strides through the shallow water covering Dolphin's Point. The sound of gunfire and psychotic Splicer screams echoes through the creeking structure and drifts into the Daddy's helmet. A heavy splash is heard behind it. The Big Daddy turns to see the corpse of a Brute Splicer which was apparently pushed from the broken window above. From out of the window, a tall Splicer appears; the Reaper. "I have come for you!" shouts the unstable creature as it points it's bony finger at the Daddy. The Reaper was outfitted from head to toe in a makeshift suit of armor comprised of a stitched up robes and metal pieces ripped from Rapture's infrastructure. One hand was wrapped in bandages all the way up to the forearm with burn areas and oozing pus visible. The other hand had no dressing on it but it appeared as if it should have as it was pale with long, bony fingers and shredded skin. The Reaper's face was hidden by bandages and a black hood which cloaked the Splicer's head, shoulders, and torso. The Reaper stood perfectly still with it's finger extended which seemed difficult for the skinny creature to do. It leapt from it's statuesque form and converted to a feral stance before rushing the Big Daddy at full speed. The Reaper tackled the Big Daddy and knocked it backward into the water. Standing over top of the Daddy, the Reaper began charging an electrical strike inn it's undressed hand. "Come with me to Hell!" shreaked the Splicer. The Big Daddy raised it's hand and knocked the Reaper backward with it's Concussor ability. As the Reaper flew backward into another window, the Big Daddy began to rev it's drill. The Splicer repappeared in a cloud of red a few feet away from the Big Daddy and launched two fire balls which hit the Big Daddy but seemed to just evaporate on it's armor. The Big Daddy raised it's drill and as the Reaper charged again, the drill flew from the Big Daddy attached to a tether. The Splicer only managed to dodge it by a centimeter as it scathed it's shoulder plating. The drill continued onward until smashing into a window which peered over the ocean. The Reaper realized what happened and made it's exit as the Big Daddy pulled back on the tether, releasing the Drill from the cracked window and letting in thousands of gallons of sea water. The Reaper escaped before the sea could collapse in on the room but it didn't matter; it was dealt with for now. The Big Daddy left the flooded section of the city and made it's way to a dry port. Here, it found the corpse of another Big Daddy. As the Big Daddy walked toward it's fallen comrade, it noticed something; the sound of crying. The Big Daddy lifted the fallen protector's arm to reveal a Little Sister, crying over her guardian. She looked up to see the Big Daddy and quickly stopped her crying. "Oh, Mr. Bubbles, you're all better." The Big Daddy picked the Little Sister up and carried her on it's shoulder. Category:Fan Fiction